Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device, comprises a starter motor, an engine, a power motor, and an auxiliary battery that is charged by a high power battery via a DC/DC converter.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle control device comprises a starter motor, an engine, a power motor, and an auxiliary battery that is charged by a high power battery via a DC/DC converter is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-253507).